For Life
by NewSlove
Summary: It doesn't matter if they were brothers or cousins- point is they're family and family sticks together. Through hell and back. Literally. NCIS included.
1. Intro

If I could, I'd also tag this under NCIS... either way it's heavily focused on Supernatural and Criminal Minds with Tony here sometimes. I don't own anything except whatever creativity is in here. P.S- A note about my other fics is at the bottom.

* * *

"Why is it always me?" Tony thought to himself…and it was true. Bad luck seems to follow him everywhere but he supposed him and his cousins couldn't be more alike. After all, bad luck runs in the family. As Tony lay in the hospital bed, he couldn't help but think of his cousins- Dean and Sam Winchester, and Spencer Reid. Reid is definitely unlucky but Dean and Sam are worse off. All of them are missing a parent but at least in Dean's case his mother died naturally whereas Reid's parents are just divorced. Dean and Sam's mother was killed by the Yellow- Eyed- Demon… compared to that, him and Reid were probably lucky. "Then again better me than them…though I suppose this is nothing compared to what's out there." Tony mused.

"You're damn right this is nothing!" A voice yelled from the door.

"How'd you get in here? Better yet, who told you what happened?" Tony asked the man.

"Dude…you should know." The man said once he was next to the bed.

"Right. Forgot. So tell me Dean…you spoken to your brother or are you still ignoring him?" Tony smirked.

"I'm not the one that's doing the ignoring. He's the one that's not picking up," Dean argued rubbing his neck. "And he is the one that walked out on us."

"You of all people should know how much he wanted a normalish life like what me and Spencer have." Tony said trying to reason with him.

"I know but it doesn't mean ignoring ever single demon as if it doesn't exist at all! Even you guys are at least on the look out!"

"You know it's because we have to make sure it's nothing supernatural and we are making sure no innocents were killed because of it."

"Right….so tell me… pneumonic plague? Really?" Dean was trying hard not to laugh but it was becoming harder by the minute.

"Shut up! I thought it was one of my ex looking to get back together."

"Hahahaha….oh man…I know I'm a ladies' man but you? You take it to the next level!" Dean chuckled.

"I'm just that irresistible." Tony grinned but suddenly coughed.

"Take it easy man…you did manage to get the plague. This will definitely go down in history. How long til you're out?"

"Doc says a month but I'll make it happen within a week… tho knowing Gibbs, he'll give me two months off."

"Good. You can help me with the next hung. Have they come by yet?"

"No but I'm sure they will within the next two days. Just go back to my place. God knows I need someone to mother me. I'm just glad Kate's out."

"That is one feisty girl you have."

"You know there's nothing going on."

"Just keep telling yourself that. Just remember. I know you." Dean said as he left, leaving Tony to his thoughts…but after ten minutes when he was sure Dean was really gone and out of hearing distance, Tony yelled into the room. "You guys can come now!" And soon enough Sam came out from the wardrobe and Reid came out from the bathroom.

"Seriously you guys didn't have to hide from Dean."

"Not on speaking terms." Sam stated

"It was the timing. I just happened to go in when he walked in." Reid stated as if it was the most logical thing ever

"Alright but Sam….the silent treatment has gone long enough." Tony sighed. "You guys are family, brothers. In the end you guys are all you'll have left."

"I have you guys!" Sam argued.

"You know that's not the same…" Reid started. "Brothers do have a stronger bond than cousins. Yes you have us and we'll always consider you guys as our brother but you mustn't forget that we are just cousins. We can't replace what you have with Dean. Talk to him before going back to school."

Sam sighed before saying "I'll think about it…" but knowing Sam, he wouldn't consider it.

* * *

Weeks turned into several months and life soon returned to normal…ish. Once Tony left the hospital, he took two months off knowing Gibbs would make him…that and the head slap was a reminder of who he was dealing with. At least he was able to go hunting with Dean, albeit he was forced to wait in the car unless Dean really needed the backup. Still it was better than nothing. When he got back to work, life returned to normal, or as normal as it can get considering Kate is no longer there, but no one is talking about that. At least not for awhile anyway…though on this particular day he received a call from Reid. It was quite unusual for him to call Tony considering it was usually Sam who calls him but everyone agreed to keep the calls to a minimum. It would really complicate things if people were to figure out the four of them were family. As Carry on My Wayward Son rang out in the bullpen, Tony ignored his phone but as it kept ringing, Gibbs eventually said, "Well, are you not going to get that?"

"On it boss….Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo how may I help you?" Tony asked.

"It's Spencer. Listen, has Dean called you within the last two weeks or so?" Spencer asked getting to business.

"Not at all. Is something wrong?"

"Well…he called me two days ago…" Reid started.

"And…?"

"He sounded worried."

"Tell me everything Spencer Reid." And it was never a good sign when Tony uses someone's full name. Definitely never.

"It's like this…"

* * *

Two days ago was like any other day for Reid. Spending time in the bullpen, writing up reports, you know… the usual. A slow day but definitely better than most days but soon enough Reid's phone started playing making others wonder who's phone it belongs to.

"Whose phone is it?" Morgan wondered.

"Mine." Reid said while looking for the phone.

"Pretty boy knows Carry on My Wayward Son? Thought you were a classical kind of guy…" Morgan mused. Sure they were profilers but that doesn't mean they know everything about each other. If they did, then Reid would definitely panic.

"I do enjoy a good rock every now and then…Dr. Spencer Reid speaking." He said when he found his phone.

"I can't find him Spence. He's never been gone for this long. Tried tracking him but I'm coming up empty." Dean was calm but Reid can still detect the…worry in his voice.

"Where are you right now?" He asked.

"Nevada. Kinda getting close to the border you know." Reid sigh since he knew Dean purposely waited to call until he was close to the border.

"Dean…Sam is only weeks away from graduating. Don't do this to him."

"I won't. All I'm doing is asking him to go on one hunt. Just one and when it's all over I'll take him back to school. I'm telling you there's no harm in that."

"Well at least stay in Nevada for a day…in case something new shows up. You should call Tony and let him know."

"Hell no! You know why I called you!" And Dean Winchester hung up before Reid could say anything else.

"Goddamnit!" Reid yelled into the phone then slamming it to his desk.

"Woah! You alright Spence?" JJ asked as she and Morgan exchanged worried looks.

"I'm fine. Just talking to an idiotic family friend…" And went back to work

* * *

"It could be something but it could be nothing…" Tony thought as Reid finished the story." For now, I say we do nothing and wait for them to call."

"I suppose…so how are you holding up?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about." But Reid could tell that Tony was closing off. After all, he didn't want to think about Kate. Too soon.

"You know what I'm talking about." And Tony knew that Reid wouldn't let up on the subject either.

"I just wish I had the chance to tell her you know… how 'bout you come over for the weekend. Like the gold old days?" Reid knew Tony was purposely changing subject but can't really fault him for that…and he knew Reid wouldn't push for an answer. It's why everyone confided in him.

"I'll be there first thing in the morning. Bye."

"Later." But as Tony hung up, he couldn't help but be worried. Of course him and Reid couldn't do much, that much was obvious but still, they would do their best for each other and hope everything works out in the end.

* * *

.

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol. (Love staying up at crazy insane hours!).

.

I love Supernatural and Criminal Minds is a new love. For the first chapter tho, I wanted to focus on Tony more than the others and I feel that after the episode SWAK and Kill Ari would be a good place to start... as I said tho, this fic is more on Supernatural and Criminal Minds but Tony will definitely be here.

On a side note- I've actually have my other fics written out...it's...just...not typed XD I decided writing it out and completing it first would be easier than write half and type. Sorry for the long wait if anyone is still waiting for it. I'll update those before the year is over XD XD gomennasai!

I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


	2. Coup D'etat

Eh...Tony somehow sneaked his way into this chapter...hahaha...This is sometime after the start of season 3 of both Supernatural and CM, after Gideon leaves and before Rossi joins the group, and after Gibbs leaves and comes back to NCIS...hopefully it makes sense hahaha...

* * *

~~Coup d'état~~

Too much had happened since he joined the BAU. Elle Greenaway left, Emily Prentiss joins… then Gideon leaves with only a letter to Reid. Sure it hurts to think about Gideon leaving the way he did but he understood thanks to Tony. Still he doesn't want to think about it any time soon… but life did go on and he had a job to do. Of course all cases were horrible but there were some that goes from horrible to hell. Like Tobias Hankel. Now that was hell but he did hope Tobias wasn't there. Another day another case but life is life right? Could be worse but at the moment it wasn't since Reid and the team are currently in Hawaii. He's definitely been all over the country but definitely not Hawaii. The case they had was certainly bad but fortunately the guy was caught before he could jump over the cliff. With the case closed Hotch gave everyone some time off before going back to Virginia…which was why at the moment everyone was at the beach relaxing. Just as Reid was about to go into the waters, his phone went off.

"Hello." Reid practically sang. Hey, you can't blame the guy for feeling relaxed after so long.

"So we may have screwed up and caused an apocalypse." Dean said getting right to business.

"You know…that would explain why Tony and I have been seeing so many demons lately…even in our cases." Of course they kept their eyes on the oddity but lately it seemed like there were demons in majority of their cases… and of course on the days they don't have any cases they would go hunting together.

"Well we did get the Yellow-Eyed demon…aka Azazel. Somehow dad's spirit came back and dragged Azazel back."

"Must've been tough seeing him."

"Sorta…we all got justice for mom…and Sam is back too."

"You have to explain that to me. Tony said to ask you about it cause he was too pissed to tell me." Oh yes Reid did try hard to get Tony to spill but he wouldn't. Partly because he was pissed and partly because he didn't have the heart to tell Reid. This was something Dean should say to Reid, not Tony. It wasn't fair for him to deliver the news when Dean told him two months ago.

"You're sitting down right?" Of course Dean would still tell Reid regardless if he was or wasn't but it was always better to sit when receiving bad news.

"Dean, I'm in Hawaii at the beach sitting on a beach chair getting ready to go surfing. I'm sure whatever it is you're about to say can't be that bad. I'm too relaxed."

"I made a deal with the crossroad demon to get Sammy back." Dean said in a rush. Unfortunately for him, Reid caught every single word.

"What?! And you couldn't find another way to get him back?" Now he was glad he was sitting.

"Don't start the lecture. I have enough of that from everyone. We're doing everything we can here…going through every book there is."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? You have less than a year!" Reid shouted.

Dean sighed. "Didn't know how…"

"You told Tony two months ago!" Thankfully Reid's team wasn't within earshot because if he wasn't shouting earlier, he certainly was now.

"No…Sammy told him. _I_ didn't want him to know!" If Reid and Dean weren't shouting then, they were now.

"Hope you know how much of an idiot you are!" Reid yelled.

Taking a deep breath Tony then said, "I know but listen, I don't want this consuming your time. Your friends need you."

"But when there's no case I will be going through everything. There has to be a loop hole somewhere…"

"Remember Spencer Reid. Don't let this consume your life. I'll come over and kick your ass if I have to. You forget you're an open book to me."

"You know…Henricksen is out for blood…do you even realize how weird it is to profile you two?! He went as far as going to CIA, US Marshalls, even NCIS! That didn't sit well with Tony either."

"I can only imagine. Two handsome guys on the run…maybe we should check out Hawaii…does sound nice. Away from everything…like Tobias Hankel! Something you failed to mention Reid! Found out from Sammy who found out from Tony!" And if he starts to call Reid by his last name, then Reid knew it was time to get clean.

"Didn't know how to tell you and Tony was the closest one to me. Guess we're even."

"Maybe…and the whole Gideon leaving?" Everyone knew how much Gideon is to Reid. He was basically his second dad.

Alright considering and I understand now why…surprisingly thanks to Tony who made me see reasons."

"Which is….?"

"He said Gideon is like Gibbs and he understood what I was going through." And it was true Tony knew what Reid was going through…

* * *

On the one weekend night that Tony and Reid had off and wasn't out hunting, Tony stopped by Reid's place.

"You alright? Heard about Gideon leaving."

"I just don't understand why he couldn't say it to my face. Gideon knew how much he meant to me...leaving with only a letter..."

"And that my dear cousin is why he couldn't say it directly."

"What do you mean?" Reid spent days trying to come up with an answer but no matter what, he was coming up empty.

"You and him know each other. He's basically your second dad. You remember me telling you Gibbs left then coming back right?"

"Right…" Reid was unsure of what Tony's point was at the moment.

"Gibbs came back because I asked him to. I may have been fine on my own but the team needed him. I needed him. I was being selfish and asked him to come back… and I knew Gibbs wouldn't say no to me if I asked to his face. He is what Gideon is to you: a second father. If Gideon had stuck around and explained or if you found him sooner….he wouldn't be able to leave."

"Who knew Tony DiNozzo can be deep…" Reid joked.

"Hey!"

"But I do see your point. I just wish he took his phone too."

"Too easy…and I know when he's ready, he'll be back."

With a defeated sigh Reid said, "I know…To Gideon and Gibbs."

"To Gideon and Gibbs." Tony followed. "Spencer…the next time you hear from Dean, ask him what happened with the djinn."

"Djinn? He actually crossed path with one?"

"Yea and it wasn't pretty."

"Alright, I'll ask him next time." Though Reid couldn't imagine what could happen.

* * *

"At least he's alright you know." Dean said, bringing Reid out of his thoughts. "What's done is done and you know the consequences of any job. Normal or not."

"Exactly…by the way, I need you to tell me something…" Reid started.

"What?"

"What happened with the djinn?"

"Nothing… it was…merely a simple hunt."

"Bullshit." And let it be known that Spencer Reid does know how to cuss. He just doesn't do it often… well, just not in front of his colleagues and friends.

"Fine… I got captured, Sammy almost got captured, I freed myself, saved us both and a woman who was missing." Short version sure but Dean was hoping Reid would accept it. Unfortunately not and Dean should've known better.

"Okay, now tell me what really happened. What did you see?" Reid pressed.

There was a pause and Reid thought Tony had hung up but Dean then started to talk. "Everything was normal… you know…the normal life. Everyone was alive, your mom was sane, no deaths or divorces…"

"But…"

"But it wasn't perfect. Of course Tony's still the same but dad's dead, Sammy and I aren't close, and everyone we once saved are dead. No one to save them since we were living the perfect life…" Dean trailed off.

"Was I in your fantasy world?" It wasn't hard to notice that Dean never mentioned Reid once. "Give it to me straight Winchester."

"You were in a psych ward."

"Well…better me than my mom…"

"Dude, you don't want to know why you were there in the first place. Don't know what's worse…everyone we saved dead or me wanting to stay there."

"What?! No! Of course you wanting to stay there is worse! Take it from a former addict. It's not real. The more you want, the more you'll go back to using. I know if you come across a djinn again and you still have the same thoughts, you'll want to stay and Sam, hell even Tony and I won't be able to save you!" Reid could start going into his usual statistic rant but he wanted Dean to see reasons. Without Dean in his life, Reid wouldn't be where he is today.

"Don't worry. I know what's real and what's not… and I have enough of the lectures from Sam and Tony. You know, I may have mom but it wasn't the same… Sammy not talking to me, dad and you gone…I do realize that this, what we have right now, is better. Always the short end sure but the four of us being alive and talking to each other is better. Listen, I gotta go. Don't let the crossroad demon and the contract get to you."

"I promise but you know I'll help somehow." Reid said with a new resolve.

"I know you will. Before I really go, talk to Elle. She misses you." And Dean hung up before Reid could say anything.

Reid couldn't help but worry. It was typical of Dean to do something stupid without really thinking things through. It's a wonder how all hunts are successful but he knows it's only because family was there to back him up. Reid only wish Dean didn't always have to shoulder everything. With that in mind, as soon as they get back, Reid decided he would meet up with Tony and come up with some kind of game plan. Fortunately the team is leaving for Virginia the next day. For today though, Reid decided he would relax with his friends.

Something was telling him he wouldn't be able to rest in a long time.

* * *

I always felt Gideon to a degree is like Gibbs...why he leaves without telling Reid except for a letter. Either way I like Gideon and all the old characters that was once on CM (except Jordan Todd. She somehow bothers me). If no one minds, I might include Elle in this too. I actually like her more than JJ only cause Elle is more badass to me, though JJ is still cool. For future reference tho, let's just say Elle really did shoot because of self-defense and there was a camera to back up her claims but she still leaves the BAU. Creative license and all you know... XD

...AAaaaand on that note, look out for Cas in the very near chapters! Won't be saying which tho hehe

...Random question but any VIPs out there? If there are then the only thing I have to say is Ringa Linga!

I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


End file.
